My Little Brother
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: After a long day, Beshte reflects how the day went and how Mtoto is like a younger brother to him.
**Hey, its been awhile since I last did a Lion Guard story and with the second season already in I decided to do one that goes along with it. I love Mtoto and the rest of his friends, I can totally see them being taught or hanging out with the Guard sometime. I finally have an excuse now to do a story about Beshte, my top favorite member of the Lion Guard, and with some character development and backstory origins to boot.**

 **I own nothing. The Lion Guard and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The cool water felt soothing on his skin as he walked into the water. Taking an afternoon dip in the hot weather of the Pridelands had an amazing calming effect on him especially after a long and hard day of being on the Guard. Of course though he had done some swimming earlier while the hyenas were attacking, but they were easily taken care of, thanks to him, the crocodiles and his new, biggest fan, Mtoto.

He smiled at the thought of young elephant calf. He felt a bit proud that he had his own fan that wanted to be just like him, yet he felt a bit embarrassed, never having a fan before, even before he had joined the Lion Guard. Still, he felt humbled that someone looked up to him and was using him as an example to train and learn from.

He submerged his body, head and face down into the liquid, allowing heat to escape to cool himself off. Underwater grasses, plants and fish all grew and lived in the Watering Hole, giving the viewer an underwater ecosystem to glance at. Sometimes you didn't have to go on land to see the Circle of Life for your very eyes.

His legs beat faster as he decided it was time to come up to breath. He liked to suck in as much air as he could before he resurfaced, so when he came up he could see how big a spray of mist he could shoot out from his nostrils. His head came out first, exploding out onto the surface, spraying drops of water everywhere. His nostrils puffed out as he exhaled, sending a great burst of mist with some droplets of liquid before he inhaled.

He noted as the mist came up, he had gotten some height for it. He smiled, remembering how Mtoto had sprayed water from his trunk earlier. While he could succeed at only doing water vapor that could probably blind those close to him for a short time, the young calf could shoot out a long, powerful stream of water and from a distance. He was able to take down the crocodiles in just one spray while he had just swam away from them with him on his back.

Still, he knew the calf had a lot to learn as he grew. For one he needed to have confidence in himself, something they started to build upon today. For many reasons, when he saw Mtoto he was reminded of a younger version of himself.

Like Mtoto, he was eager and always ready to try to keep up with the stronger, bigger and older members of his herd. He could remember times where he would try to swim along with them, only to be caught in-between some rocks or in some water weeds, or on land where he would trip on some rocks when he was trying to walk after them.

He cringed at the times when he would cut his knee, sprain his leg or hurt himself in some other way when he tried to mimic the others in his herd. Luckily, there was always his parents to help him up and comfort him until he was ready to try again.

His head dipped down towards the water as he swam on top of it. His eyes caught sight of a white lily blossom growing nearby. He gave a small smile at the sight. His mother had loved those flowers, they were her favorite. She had always been calm, kind and sweet. Whenever he needed someone to talk to or felt alone, his mother was always there for him.

A sigh escaped his lips as he recalled the day she died. He hadn't been younger then now when she had died giving birth to his younger sibling. Both didn't make it and he had sobbed for days on end for losing both her and his anticipated little brother. Eventually the grief settled within him, the pain like a sharp rock in his head smoothed out into a polished, smooth river stone, but he never forgot her smile, the soft look she had in her eyes and her sweet attitude.

A cry of pain escaped his mouth as he felt something smack against forehead. He backed up a few feet before looking through squinted eyes of what he had just swam into. A bush that had grown itself over the side of the Watering Hole. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he had not noticed that he had swam into the lowest branch.

He let out another sigh as he turned and started to make his way around it, before he noticed something about it. The tip of the branch smoothly curved up, bare until the tip where a long trail of leaves bursted out like the water coming up from a splash. Kind of like the water coming out of Mtoto's trunk.

The corners of his mouth quirked up into a small smile. The young elephant was very curious and enthusiastic to be just like him, in a way how Beshte imagined his deceased younger brother would be like if he had lived. It was almost comforting to know Mtoto could fill a part of the void in his heart where his brother resided.

In a way, Mtoto was like a younger brother to him and like a younger brother he would see to it that he would grown up and learn from the best way possible. From his friend, his teacher, his hero and his older brother, Beshte.

* * *

 **It's nice to see some nice, sweet things in a series or thing you like. This has to be one of my top five favorite episodes and it's sweet that we are getting an episode focused on each member of the guard. Thanks for reading, please leave a review with some appreciated feedback and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
